An issue with weeds
by Torchwood Cardiff
Summary: When Ryan is out playing in the weeds at Field Office Nineteen, He finds out why it's not a good idea.


**_Warings: Medical content and discussion of sexually matters._**

**_Thanks to jokay927 for her help._**

* * *

Ryan looked around as he wandered into the medical clinic at MI5. He didn't really want to be here, but he was messing about outside and his face and private areas felt itchy after going to the loo to deal with his catheter tube.

Rob saw the nine-year-old kid in the clinic as he was walking through. "Hiya, Ryan. what's up?" he asked.

"I don't know...it itches!" Ryan scratched at his face and whimpered.

"Come on," Rob led him into an exam room. "Let's take a look, all right?"

Ryan nodded. "O-okay."

Rob looked at the kid, "Did you touch yourself anywhere else?"

"I, um, went for a wee." the kid said.

"Can I have a look?" Rob asked.

The boy shook his head. "No...I'm fine."

Rob sighs "Come on kid, it ain't going to take long"

Ryan tensed up. "You sure?"

He nods as he gently pats the kids shoulder "Yeah, I will be quick"

Ryan nodded. "It still feels weird...I mean."

Rob gives him an encouraging smile "I know Mate...I know"

"My parents aren't here, is this still okay?" Ryan asked. "They had to leave again, they do that a lot."

He nods "Yeah, it can't be helped." with that he helps the kid onto the table

Ryan felt scared. "I've had, I mean..I-"

Rob pauses before sitting next to him "You've had what?"

"Nothing , just you'll think I was being abused if I said more," Ryan said.

Rob sighs as he wraps an arm around the kid, tugging him into a one armed hug "Go on Mate,you can tell me"

"You'll just assume the worst..like the other doctors have!" Ryan said.

Rob smirks "I'm not just any Doctor, Ryan...I am you Mate" he wants until the kid looks up at him "Go on now, tell me"

"Had a lot of stuff done down there...a lot of pain, and it's not working," Ryan said.

He frowns "Stuff?" he cocks his head to one side "What's not working?"

"Surgery so I can go wee without a problem," Ryan said. "I have something where I get blocked a lot, thought I really had to go but nothing came out."

Rod frowns "Like a catheter?" at the confused look, he smirks "A tube attached to a bag that collects your pee."

Ryan started to shake. "Every time I've had to have it done it hurts...burns and-" he shook his head. "They help but really hurt...the whole time it's in."

Rob tugs him into a tight hug "Hey...calm down Mate" he wipes away the tears from the kids eyes "It does hurt slightly."

"Should it hurt after it's in?" Ryan asked. He took a few shaky breaths. "It's starting to hurt now, a lot."

Rob shakes his head "No Mate, it's only meant to feel slightly uncomfortable." he bites his bottom lip before asking "Would you like me to have a look? The tube may have slipped out or something?"

Ryan nodded. "What do I have to do?"

Rob smiles as he reaches behind himself and passes the kid a gown before helping him off the bed "Put this on behind the screen, I'll wait here for ya"

Ryan took the gown and put it on. "What now?" He asked.

He gestures to the bed "Come here" when Ryan walks over, he lifts him onto the bed "Let me scrub up and I'll have a look"

Ryan nodded. "What will you do?" he asked, still frightened.

Rob smirks "First lets treat your hands and face for that rash, then I'll check the catheter"

Ryan nodded. "I think the tube came out."

He looks up with a small smile "Yeah? If so, I'll replace it with another" with that he cleans the inflamed skin before rubbing in a soothing ointment and repeats it for the other hand before doing the kids face

Ryan squirmed. "It'll hurt!" he started to shake

Rob backs off, as he waits for the kid to calm down before looking into the kids eyes "Ryan...you know that I'll try my hardest to not hurt you in any way"

Ryan slowly nodded. "Tell me what you're doing before you do it."

Rob chuckles "Sure, Mate" he finishes doing the cream and re-washes his hands before walking back over with a spare catheter. He smiles at the kid "Right, I'm just going to have a look and see what needs to be done"

Ryan tensed up. "Don't hurt me!"

Rob rolls his eyes "Ryan, you know I won't harm you." he pats his shoulder "If it hurts at any point, tell me and I'll stop...okay?"

Ryan nodded. "What are you doing now?" He gulped.

He sighs "I'm just going to have a look" with that he gently lifts up the gown and hides his cringe at the sight of the rash along with the sight of the tube not in properly

Ryan's breath hitched. "Hurts..." He flinched at Rob's touch.

Rob nods "Yeah Mate...I bet it does" he looks up into teary eyes before stating "Whoever placed this catheter, has done it wrong" he sighs "It's not in correctly, so everytime time you pee...it doesn't all flow into the bag, some of it leaks under which causes the burning feeling you mentioned earlier"

Ryan started shaking at thought of having to go through such a painful thing again.

He backs off slightly "I need you to relax, Mate"

Ryan nodded. "What are you going to do?" He gulped.

Rob gives him a comforting smile "I'm going to clean the area before giving you a light anesthetic and then I'll remove the catheter"

"They never have given me anything before," Ryan looked a bit scared.

Rob frowns "They didn't numb the area?"

"No, and it really hurt going in," Ryan said. "They had to tie me down to do it," his breath hitched as he looked round the room in fear.

Rob narrows his eyes but at the whimper, he shakes himself out of his anger before stating "I will not tie you down, Ryan...if it hurts or is uncomfortable...tell me, ok? And I'll stop"

"What's going to happened?" Ryan asked. "Clean the area?"

Rob nods "Yeah, I'll clean the area with lukewarm sterilised water before giving you an anesthetic"

"I've never been looked at down there like that," Ryan said, looking away for a bit.

Rob frowns as he wets a cloth "Like what?"

"Like what you're doing," Ryan said, eyes on cloth. "How...much will you have to see?"

Rob sighs "I'll have to see everything below your waist" with that, he gestures to the gown "Lift it up for me, please"

Ryan bit his lip, but did so. "Everything?"

He nods as he gently spreads the kids legs, wincing at the sight of the rash "Lets get this out and another in, only this time it won't hurt" with that he gently washes the sore skin before giving Ryan a light anesthetic

Ryan tensed. "That hurts!" He started to close his legs against what Rob was going to do next.

Rob backs off slightly and glances up into the scared eyes "Calm down Mate...it won't hurt after I administer the anesthetic"

"How is that done?" Ryan's breath hitched.

Rob gestures to the needle "It'll only be a small prick" he smirks "You've hit me harder"

Ryan nodded. "O-okay."

He nods and administers it, he waits a while before gently touching the catheter "Can you feel that?"

Ryan tensed up. His mind flashed back to the last time it was done. It had hurt a lot.

Rob notices the look and clicks his fingers, to snap him out of his memories "Ryan?"

Ryan looked at him, still gasping for breath.

He gently reaches out to soothingly rub the kids chest as he tries to calm him down

"What happened?" Ryan whispered, slowly starting to relax.

Rob gives him a comforting smile "You were having a panic attack."

Ryan sighed. "Over what?"

He shrugs "Whatever you were thinking about"

"That's never happened before," Ryan said. "It feels weird now."

Rob smirks before gently removing the catheter that was placed wrong "It's all good."

"Is it out?" Ryan asked.

He nods as he drops the item into the waste bin before cleaning him and holding up the new one "Is it ok for me to insert the new one?"

Ryan gulped, shaking his head. "No, It really hurts!"

Rob sighs "I won't hurt you Mate...but you need one in."

"But they can't get up there without it hurting."

He shakes his head "You will not feel a thing" he looks into his eyes "Do you trust me?"

Ryan nodded. "Y-yeah."

Rob smiles "Then trust me when I tell you it won't hurt."

Ryan looked at him, but he only saw care and concern. "All right."

He nods and gets to business, re-cleaning him before correctly inserting the tube "There we go"

Ryan tensed. "What's it rubbing on?"

Rob smirks "It's correctly in this time, you'll get no burning sensation when you pee" with that he cleans the area before rubbing in the soothing ointment for the sore rash "All done."

Ryan nodded. "Um, there's something else…" He gulped.

"What is it?" Rob asked.

Ryan looked a bit scared. "W-who would have to know?"

Rob grabbed a stool and set down. "Take your time." He was dreading where this could be heading. But knew he could maybe save this kid's life.


End file.
